Percy Jackson and the Last War
by Lucifer666
Summary: After the war with Gaea Percy disappears only to return 10 years later having learned a truth that even Zeus has been keeping from the other Gods. A new and more powerful enemy is rising and Percy is the only one that can stop it but will he find his true love before it's too late or will he fail the world. A Pertamis story.
1. Chapter 1

"Percy Jackson you alone hold the power to save this earth and not just the Greeks but every God in existence" the man said.

"Every God? You mean there are other Gods than the Olympians?" Percy asked.

"Yes I believe you already met Carter Kane, the Egyptian magician but there are powers that goes far beyond that" the man said a small smile crawling upon his face.

"The story you've been told about Chaos creating the world is only partly true. There are things you are not allowed to know, I wouldn't be surprised if Zeus has kept it secret from the others but he couldn't save his brothers and sisters if it hadn't been for the help he got from my older sister" the man said to a shocked Percy.

"Come with me and I'll train you to save this world however you will be gone for ten whole years with no contact with your friends or family, however I can promise one thing the true love of your life which goes beyond the powers of Aphrodite however I can't tell you whether or not it's Annabeth" he said.

Percy thought for a moment "What if I said no?" He asked. "Well our world will fall into total ruin and not a single life will be left alive" the man said.

"Well I guess I have to accept then" Percy said

*** Ten Years Later***

Artemis POV

The hunters made camp in the clearing. They had been searching for the lost hero Percy Jackson who disappeared after the fight with Gaea. Artemis hadn't been quite herself since his disappearance. Thalia went into her tent but Artemis was so lost I thought that she hadn't noticed. "Thinking about him milady?" Thalia asked. Artemis had shared her most secret secrets with Thalia because she too was obsessed with finding her cousin Percy. Even Nico would travel the underworld to find any traces he could.

Artemis looked up at her and nodded with a weak smile.

"We will find him you know" Thalia tried to reassure her.

"Yeah I hope so but it won't change his feelings about me" she said weakly.

Percy POV

Percy was now back in his own world. Back to earth so to speak. He was currently in Oklahoma to find a daughter of Poseidon named Serena. He turned down one street then another until he found the right one. He quickly found the house and could hear loud noises from inside. Then he heard the scream of a young girl. He flashed himself into the house and between her and her uncle and another man whom Percy presumed had bought time with the girl.

"Leave the girl alone" Percy said with something dangerous about his voice. The men looked at him and then started laughing. "You...expect...us...to...believe...that...you...c an defeat us both?" The uncle asked between laughs.

A grin slowly crept upon Percy's face his eyes glowing a deep red. Fear began to rise in the men as they could see red eyes and a creepy grin upon his face. They couldn't see anything else then his mouth and his glowing eyes through the hood he had on.

Percy slowly lifted his hand and pointed it at the men. Dark tendrils shot from his fingertips and leapt at the men, devouring them and sending them to the underworld with a note that cleared them for the worst punishment Hades had to offer.

Percy turned towards the girl but smiled a warm smile. He took off his hood and revealed one red and one green eye.

"Hello Serena my name is Percy Jackson and I suppose I'm your big brother" he said looking warmly and fondly at the girl.

The girl looked at him unsure whether to believe him or not. "Do you know who my parents is then?" She asked.

"We have the same father, his name is Poseidon and he is the God of the seas. Sadly, I don't know who your mother is, but I think it might be possible to find out if you want to. But to something different" Percy said looking at her seriously. "You are not safe her, monsters will find you. So you have two options either go to camp half-blood where you will train along other girls and boys or you can join an all girl group of hunters led by a beautiful and sweet Goddess named Artemis" Percy said

"I'll join Artemis I think, if she want me" Serena said.

I'm sure she will be delighted to have my wonderful little sister join her hunters" Percy said showing his famous grin.

"But they cannot know about me yet, I need you to keep quiet about me for a while" Percy said in a serious tone.

"Okay if you say so, but can you still visit and stuff, I never had a brother before so... I'l like to know you more" she asked shyly.

"Of course I'll iris message you once in a while" Percy said as he got up and put his hood back up.

"Alright I'm gonna flash us to their camp do be noted that they will probably try to shoot me as they aren't very fond of males. They can't kill me though so rest assured" he said before flashing them close to the hunters camp.


	2. Chapter 2

? POV

She paced her palace thinking whether she should tell people the truth or keep quiet for a while yet. She knew that it could upset the entire council and she hoped that her brother wouldn't get furious. She let out a big sigh and told herself that she would wait for just a bit more. Maybe he would return before she told the council.

Percy POV

Percy and Serena appeared a couple of miles away from Artemis's camp. "We'll walk from here, I wouldn't risk flashing us into the middle of their camp" Percy said as he looked down at his little sister.

They walked in silence for a while. Serena kept glancing at Percy to study him. When she couldn't keep the silence anymore she asked Percy "Why are your eyes two colors?"

Percy stopped in his tracks and looked at her smiling. "That is because of my mother. When I first realized I was a demigod I only had green eyes. It's sort of a trademark for all children of Poseidon. However, my mother must remain a secret for just a while. It could cause a war if word got out whom she is"

Serena just nodded her head and took hold of his hand. She felt safe being near Percy despite having only met him an hour ago. She couldn't tell how but she knew that she could trust him and that he wouldn't lie to her.

They walked a bit further and out of nowhere came a silver arrow. It whistled past Percy's head only inches from piecing his eye. Serena jumped behind Percy as she thought that they might have walked into a trap.

Percy however didn't budge or seem afraid. Serena admired him and vowed to herself that she would become as brave as Percy were when she reached his age.

Three hunters came towards them with their bows at the ready and an arrow notched ready to shoot should they need it.

"Hold it there boy" a blond haired girl said with distaste.

"Let the girl go and you can leave alive" another hunter said. She had short spiky black hair. She didn't seem to fit in with the other hunters.

Percy instantly knew who it was and he had to fight the urge to run towards her and embrace her in a hug.

"I've come to bring this girl to Artemis as ordered by her father" Percy said void of emotion, something that pained him greatly but was needed to keep his secret.

"We'll take her from here. Who is her godly parent?" Thalia asked looking at the girl hiding behind Percy.

"She's a daughter of Poseidon and also a little sister to Percy Jackson" Percy said with as little emotion he could.

When Thalia heard his name, she instantly tensed. "You know Percy?" She asked hope evident in her voice and eyes.

"Sort of, I haven't seen him in a while, but he wasn't in good shape. Not since he learned of Annabeth" Percy said failing to keep his voice in check. Thalia didn't seem to notice she just looked sadly at the boy.

"I need to speak to Artemis" Percy said.

"And why should we allow you, a mere boy to speak to our mistress?" The blonde haired girl asked with anger.

"Because I bring news of a war that they cannot afford to ignore" Percy said in a serious tone.

"What war?" Thalia asked curiously.

"That I will tell you later but first I need to speak with the council" Percy said taking hold of Serena's hand and walking towards the camp ignoring the hunters.

"Hey where are yo…" the blonde haired girl started but was interrupted by Thalia "Let him pass".

Percy gave Thalia a small nod.

Thalia walked beside Serena asking her all sorts of questions. Serena slowly warmed up to her when she learned that she and Percy had a brother-sister relationship. She still held tightly on to Percy's hand.

As they neared the camp, a flash of silver instantly pinned Percy to the ground with a dagger to his throat.

Artemis POV

Artemis laid in her bed thinking of Percy. She knew she couldn't feel this way but she did. She had told her hunters about it and they seemed to be all right with it. They knew he had saved her multiple times. First, he held the sky for her during the second titan war. In the fight with Gaea, he pushed her away to receive a fatal blow that Apollo managed to heal. They had also noticed the way he treated Artemis in general. He didn't treat her as a Goddess but more as a girl his age but in a very respectful way. They had all agreed that if their mistress were to fall in love they were happy it was Percy.

Suddenly she bolted up. A very powerful presence appeared near her camp. She vanished in a flash of silver only to reappear already pinning down the target. She held the dagger to his throat tightly.

"Who are you and what is your business here boy" she asked with an edge to her voice.

"Only bringing you a new recruit, a daughter of Poseidon" Percy said. Artemis removed the dagger from his throat and got off him. She turned towards the girl. "You must be the one, I am Artemis. Goddess of the hunt" she said sweetly to the girl. Artemis kept smiling as she asked her name.

"So Serena you want to join my hunters?" Artemis asked still smiling.

"Yes please do you know anything about my brother Percy Jackson?" She asked innocently, playing along with Percy's plan.

Artemis could feel her cheeks burning as a small blush crept upon her face. "Yes I know a thing or two about him" she said still blushing.

Artemis recited the vow for Serena and Serena repeated it. She was instantly engulfed in a silver aura and she was now wearing the traditional clothes of a hunter.

"Artemis I need to speak with you in private" Percy said in a tone that told this was urgent.

Artemis thought for a bit "Alright follow me" she said and led him to her tent.

They walked inside and she turned to look at him. "So what is it you want to talk about?" She asked.

Percy looked around the tent it looked much the same as when he where here with Bianca. It all seemed so long ago. He turned to face Artemis.

"Yes I need you to bring me to Olympus and gather the council for me" he said in a serious tone.

"And why would I do that?" She asked not believing he asked that.

"Because war is coming Artemis a war that none of you are prepared for. Besides I bring news of Percy Jackson" he said knowing that he had to reveal himself on Olympus.

Artemis's head jerked towards him and before Percy could react, she had a dagger pressed hard into his throat. "Where is he?" She asked in a commanding tone.

"Bring me to Olympus and I'll show you Artemis" he said casually not caring that she had a dagger pressed to his throat.

Artemis thought for a while until she said "Swear on the river Styx that you will show me where he is when we enter Olympus".

"I swear on the river Styx that I will show you during the meeting with the other Gods and Goddesses" Percy said as thunder rumbled in the distance sealing the oath.

Artemis sighed "Very well just a moment I need to tell my hunters that they will spend a night at camp half-blood" she said as she walked outside the tent. She told her hunters to gather up and she told them the news. They all groaned and complained that they didn't want to go to camp half-blood. Artemis was about to speak up when Percy spoke up first. "Why not stay here then? I can make your camp invisible to monsters and mortals. Any sound inside the border wouldn't be heard either" Percy said. The hunters all gaped. "How can you do something like that?" Artemis asked shocked to hear that he had that much power.

"It's easy enough I'll show you after the meeting Artemis" he said with a small smile on his face.

Percy began walking around the camp a dark purple line appeared behind him following him. When he had completely sealed the camp in he told the hunters that they could leave and enter at will, any monster or mortal walking into the camp would appear on the other end not knowing about the camp.

Artemis looked at the boy. He reminded her of Percy. They were both kind towards girls. She just wished that when she found Percy he would have the same feelings as she did. However, she knew that he loved the daughter of Athena, Annabeth. Little did she know, that Annabeth had moved on and was in love with another boy.

Artemis placed her hand on his shoulder and could feel him tense a bit before relaxing noticing it was Artemis.

"We're off to Olympus girls" she said before they vanished in a silver flash.

**Author's note**

**I hope you like the new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**The story I have planned isn't something I have quite seen before on fanfiction so I hope you'll like it. Just to be clear this isn't a chaos story as such. The man Percy talks with isn't Percy but something else you'll have to read further who he is as he might make an appearance next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

Artemis flashed them in front of the doors leading into the throne room.

"Thank you Artemis" he said with appreciation in his voice. Artemis thought for a moment she heard his voice. The voice of the boy she had been looking for. However, when she turned her face towards him she just saw the hooded boy who had brought her a new hunter.

Artemis was about to speak up when Percy said, "You go ahead and start the meeting. I need to speak to a friend of Percy's".

Artemis let it pass, knowing he would tell her where Percy is during the meeting. "Fine, but don't take too long" she said sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it milady" Percy said his usual grin creeping upon his face.

Artemis was a bit shocked as it reminded her so much of Percy. She couldn't forget the sea green eyes looking at her when he pushed her away to take the full force of the giant Gration's spear.

Percy watched as Artemis pushed open the doors and enter the throne room. Before the doors closed he caught Artemis looking at him. Her eyes shone with a new determination.

Percy let out a sigh. He had a hard time not staring at Artemis. She was beautiful and she didn't even try to be it. It was a beauty that Aphrodite could never hope to attain.

Percy turned around and headed for the fountain. He knew it would be just around the corner. When he reached the fountain, he willed the water to shoot up, evaporate, and create a rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering" he said as he tossed a drachma into the rainbow. "Show me Z" he said and instantly he saw the girl he wanted. She had long silky black hair. It pained Percy to know that he couldn't let Artemis know of her yet.

"I'm on Olympus now I believe you know where their camp is?" He asked.

"Yes I had a bird following you and thank you for protecting them with the seal" she said with a big smile on her face.

"It's my pleasure princess" he smirked. He had great pleasure in teasing her. Before she could make a comeback, he swiped through the rainbow ending the call.

He headed back towards the throne room knowing that this would be a long day.

Artemis POV

The entire council had gathered in less than a second. Artemis wasn't sure what she would do when she found Percy. She knew deep down that she loved him dearly. She knew that her father and brother might not be pleased with it. She even feared that Apollo would trick her into killing him.

She noticed the entire council was looking at her, waiting for her to tell them why she had summoned for them.

She took a deep breath.

"I met a powerful being who came with words of war" she said as the council erupted into chaos. They were all shouting over each other.

"Enough!" The council instantly fell into utter silence. They were shocked to hear that Artemis had erupted like that.

"I care not for this war, but he told me where Perseus Jackson is" she said. The council remained silent until Poseidon spoke up "where is my son Artemis?"

"Yes that is a good question Lord Poseidon" a voice was heard from the entrance to the throne room.

All heads turned towards the voice.

"Who the Hades are you?" Zeus yelled.

The boy went forward and bowed not to Zeus, but to a certain Goddess of the hearth. All were astounded about his action. It was known that you knelt before Zeus first then your parent but the way the boy did it was as if he wanted to defy the king of the Gods.

Hestia was shocked like the rest of the council not sure what to do she chose to remain silent. The boy proceeded to bow in front of Artemis who also in shock slowly nodded. The boy bowed lastly to Poseidon. Poseidon seemed a bit proud that someone would show him more respect than his little brother Zeus.

"Yes I know where Percy Jackson is but before that we need to have a talk" the boy said slowly rising and facing Zeus. Artemis could see from the way her father was fuming that the boy looked directly into the eyes of her father.

She silently thought that the boy must have a death wish.

"What war" Zeus grunted unhappy about the events that had transpired.

"Yes we will get to that Zeus but first why don't you tell the council how you freed your brothers and sisters from Kronos?" The boy calmly said.

The council perked up at this and Hera spoke up first "What is he talking about dear?"

"Yes what, uh, is it exactly you're talking about? My mother and I, made father disgorge them" Zeus lied however; it wasn't something you could hear unless you knew.

"Oh I see" the boy said "then mind telling me who the black winged girl was?" The boy said daringly.

"What girl is he talking about dear?" Hera said with an edge to her voice.

Percy POV

Percy could see the king of the Gods squirming under the gazes of the entire council.

"Boy tell me what you know" Hera said when it was evident that her husband wouldn't.

"Of course Queen Hera" the boy said giving a small bow.

"The girl is named Lillith. She is a divine being. However, she is different than you and other Gods" Percy said.

"Different how? Moreover, what other Gods are you talking about. We are the only Gods" Athena stated.

"No there other Gods and beings than you. I have traveled the north. The home of the Asgards I have trained under the thunder God Thor and studied under the King of the north Odin. I have fought the Rock and Ice Giants. I have been to paradise where I would learn the holy script of God and his son Jesus. I have been to hell ruled by a fierce Queen. Rias Gremory daughter of Lucifer. I have met and been blessed by countless Gods and by the son of the very first Gods the same Gods who created Chaos" Percy said shocking everyone in the council.

"The war I am here to warn you about is the war with the God known as Phenex, brother to the king of the first Gods" Percy finished.

"Why should we believe you? I mean wouldn't we have known if there were other Gods?" Apollo asked for once actually paying attention to a meeting.

"Yes that is true Apollo. The king made a law that forbids any God or Goddess to make contact with each other. They would live side by side not knowing a thing. However, that has to change if we want to survive. Percy Jackson has already accepted the burden now it's your time" Percy said looking at all the Gods while he talked.

At the mention of Percy, Artemis quirked up "What do you mean he has accepted the burden?" She asked with a trembling voice not caring whether the others heard it or not.

"Yes Artemis what do I mean? I clearly remember I swore to tell you didn't I?" he said as he slowly walked towards Artemis.

Artemis shrank back to her human size. However, she wasn't in her twelve year old form but in a form that would fit a girl at the age of eighteen.

She walked towards him "Where is he?" She asked her voice failing to mask her desire to find him.

Apollo raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say a thing.

Percy let out a deep sigh. "Pull down my hood" he said as calmly as he could. Artemis was a bit shocked about this. She slowly reached up and took hold of his hood.

Artemis POV

She had a feeling that the boy was in fact Percy. She had suspected it when she looked back at him just before the doors to the throne room closed.

She gathered her courage and pulled down the hood.

Right there before her stood the love of her life.

She looked deeply into his eyes not registering that one was red.

Before anyone could react, she threw her arms around his neck and engulfed him a tight hug. She openly cried into his shoulder. She felt his arms wrap themselves around her and one hand stroked her shoulder gently and comfortably.

Apollo wasn't angry as Artemis had feared. No, he was happy. He knew that Artemis had feelings for him and he couldn't find a more fitting person for his sister and then there was the prophecy.

Poseidon walked toward his son and Artemis still engulfed in a hug. He embraced both of them in a tight hug.

"My son, my dear son is back" Poseidon cried happily.

However, one Goddess was nervous despite being immensely happy.

When Poseidon had detached himself and sat down on his throne, Percy shifted his gaze to a certain Goddess and beckoned her over.

She walked with small steps towards Percy and Artemis who had still not let go of Percy. She changed form so that she had a more motherly form and not a childlike form.

"Mom I'm home" Percy said and pandemonium broke out. The Goddess had embraced her son and Artemis.

"Sister explain to me how my son is your son?" Poseidon asked as he stood up both angry yet happy for some reason.

"Sally Jackson wasn't a mortal" She said. "I broke the rule about staying with our children" she said

"You did what?" Zeus yelled having pulled himself back after his mockingly defeat to Percy.

"You heard me brother" she said.

Hera walked towards the trio when she was a couple of feet away she hugged her sister tenderly.

"I'm so happy for you. You've always wanted a child of your own" she said with a few happy tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hestia tell me why is he a demigod and not a god then?" Poseidon asked his anger completely gone. He had always known that Hestia was envious of his children, that she wanted one of her own.

"I asked a person to make him mortal" she said looking down.

Poseidon walked towards Hestia. She expected that he would hit her but surprised her by hugging her tight. "It's fine just don't lie to me again" he said as the two gently hugged each other.

*** Two hours later***

The Gods all agreed that the meeting would be postponed.

Artemis and Percy had snuck off together both wanting to talk with the other.

"Artemis I.." Percy began but Artemis placed a finger upon his lips.

"I know. You have your girlfriend Annabeth" she said looking sad as she slowly tried to detach herself from Percy.

However, Percy only pulled her tighter towards his body. Her face was placed on his upper chest.

"But.." She began, but was silenced with a kiss. She was both shocked at the action but at the same time she could feel her heart beat faster as electricity ran throughout her body. It was her first kiss. It was something she wasn't supposed to do but she couldn't help it as she kissed back.

When they finally broke apart gasping for air she looked and noticed his eyes. She thought they looked more beautiful than ever.

"What about Annabeth?" She asked.

"She has found love with someone else just like I was promised I'd find my true love" Percy said kissing her cheek.

Artemis blushed not believing she could be happier.

"Percy can I trust you?" She asked her voice slightly trembling, as she had never experienced anything like this.

Percy laughed and said "Of course I swear on the river Styx that I will forever remain faithful to you Artemis" he said and before the rumbling thunder was heard he kissed her again.

"But what about your hunters?" Percy asked as they broke apart.

This time Artemis laughed and what a wonderful laugh it was. "That is something you'll have to find out " she said smirking.

"Very well I suppose my surprise has arrived after all. Shall we pay them a visit?" He asked failing not to laugh at the face Artemis was showing.

"What surprise?" She asked.

**Author's note**

**Hey done with another Chapter. Hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think about it.**

**For the next chapter I'm going to need some names for the hunters. There will be 20 in all, but Thalia, Phoebe, the blonde haired girl and Serena are accounted for. So I'll need help to find names for the last 16 girls let me know in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Z POV

She walked towards the camp. When she finally saw the purple border signaling the place. She decided she would wait for Percy to come back. She longed to see Artemis again. She climbed a tree and hid herself well just like she was once taught. She chuckled lightly thinking what a crazy person Percy Jackson was. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have a chance to meet Artemis again.

She started to think back on the training she received by Freya. Despite her reluctance to study under a Goddess of love, it was quickly proved why she wanted to. Freya was also the Goddess of battle and she trained and honed her abilities.

She stayed in the halls of Freya where the two would eat and discuss different things. Freya told her about Percy. Heck Freya told her things she had never wanted to know. It was no secret in Asgard that Freya was hot on Percy. Once Freya had started talking about Percy and all the things, she wanted to do with him, it was nearly impossible to make her stop.

However, she was told something she would never have believed. Freya had told her that Percy's true love was the silver-eyed one. She immediately thought that Artemis would never fall in love but then again if she were, she would be happy it was Percy and not someone else. She knew that Percy would care for Artemis as no other man would.

Her relationship with Percy slowly changed. She began to see him as her brother and over time, they became close.

She thought of the night where Freya's words became true. It was a night with loud thunder and it somehow scared her because she knew she didn't belong here and was afraid it would harm her. She went right into Percy's room without knocking and quickly slid under his covers and cuddled close to him for comfort. Percy had put an arm protectively around her holding her close. She eventually fell asleep but awoke in the night when she heard Percy scream. It was then that it was clear to her that Percy loved Artemis from the very bottom of his heart. She was worried he had a vision of the future. Since he had begun studying runes and magic with Odin he had begun to see thing in the future. She dreaded the moment when his dream that night would come true. He had never told her the whole dream and whenever she brought it up his face clouded over and would go silent for hours. She had learned to drop the subject and just hope it wasn't going to happen.

She thought of B's training, she had yet to complete her training but she was after all the weakest of the three but she was strong. She was under the wing of Thrud and her Husband who apparently was a human. His name was Erik Son of Man however his knowledge was great and he helped B was well.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she saw a blinding silver flash inside the seal. She knew that he had returned. She checked that her hood was up and slowly climbed down the tree and walked towards the camp.

Artemis POV

She teleported her and Percy to the camp. Percy had once again sealed his face. He had also said he wanted to mess with the hunters to which Artemis had agreed, if he believed he could handle their wrath. He had told her of his plan and when she had flashed them both there, she had a fake scowl on her face.

The hunters immediately stood and looked at their mistress. "Milady what's wrong? You don't look happy" Thalia said.

She had to fight the urge to laugh because of Percy's plan and the look on the faces of her hunters.

However, she played her part perfectly. "Yes I bring sad news Thalia. I would suggest that all of you sit down" she said looking over the hunters who reluctantly obeyed.

"Yes girls there have been a slight change in your hunt" Percy said as calmly as possible.

"Artemis is no longer in charge. The council have chosen me to take control of your group and immediately stop searching for Perseus Jackson" he said trying hard not to crack up.

The hunters immediately erupted in shouts and yells that they would not follow a boy.

Artemis closely studied him until she decided upon a slight change in the plans. Artemis calmed them down before she puts her own spin on it.

"That is not the worst news my dears" she said

"What could possibly be worse than this?" Phoebe asked bewildered.

Artemis took a deep breath to add to the atmosphere.

"My father, Lord Zeus has declared that I will marry this boy" she said holding her laughter back as hard as she could.

There was complete silence as the hunters looked at her and then at the boy. Then in mere seconds, they had all their bows out and an arrow notched and aimed at the boy. Only one hunter did not have her bow out. Serena walked towards the boy and stood in front of him with her backs to the hunters.

Artemis looked curiously at the girl who she only now realized was Percy's little sister.

Serena stood for a moment before she shocked everyone in the camp. She hugged Percy tight smiling happily.

"Serena what are you doing? Don't you realize this is not good" Phoebe said shocked at her newly sister's actions.

At this time, Artemis couldn't help but laugh. The hunters looked bewildered at their mistress not understanding why she was laughing.

Percy had also started to laugh.

"Sorry girls I couldn't resist" Percy laughed out while he moved his hand up and pulled off his hood.

The hunters gasped and Artemis moved before anyone could react and removed Serena from Percy. She was just in time as Percy was being hit by a massive thunderbolt that Artemis believe her father would be proud of.

"You…. You come back and that's the first thing you do" Thalia screamed as Percy held up his hands in surrender. Thalia quickly tackled him in a tight hug before she cried.

"I've missed you to Thals" he said softly rubbing her head.

"My my. You sure know how to make a commotion brother" a voice was heard.

The hunters turned but not with the bow pointed at her as they could her it was a female.

"Haha yeah well it just happens" Percy laughed back. He and Thalia slowly rose until they were standing.

Percy engulfed the girl in a hug.

"I've missed you sister" he said as the girl hugged him back.

"Hrmph care to explain this?" Artemis said with jealousy in her voice.

"Haha you sure are territorial Artemis. I didn't know you could fall in love?" The girl teased.

Artemis felt the teasing familiar but quickly pushed it away because it was impossible after all.

"Who are you?" She said looking at the girl.

The girl had an identical outfit as Percy however modified to a female version. Her black hair was long and flowed out of the hood.

The way she stood proud reminded her of her first friend whom she had lost.

The girl slowly walked towards Artemis.

"Hello Artemis I've returned" she said as she pulled off her hood and before her hood was off she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"How… how is this possible?" Artemis asked the girl.

"Well I'm not really sure but you'll have to ask your boyfriend" she said back as she giggled.

Artemis looked over her shoulder and gave Percy a look that said, tell me everything.

"So you like your surprise?" He asked.

"Yes but how could you do it? I mean I put her in the sky at the end of your quest" Artemis said with tears flowing down her face as she released her old hunter and friend, who was now engaged in hugs by the rest of the campers.

Artemis threw herself at Percy who caught her. She kissed him deeply. Several minutes passed before the hunters became impatient.

"So milady anything interesting happening in Percy's mouth?" Thalia asked teasingly.

Artemis pulled away from Percy blushing a deep red.

"Yes, about that. Um… I'm dating Percy now" she said not knowing how they would feel about that. She had told them she loved him but she had never thought what they would do if she started dating Percy.

Phoebe walked up to them and Artemis started to fear the worst. That her hunters would be mad and demand that he stay away from her.

"If you ever hurt her" Phoebe began drawing out. Her face serious and showed no happiness.

"I'll make sure that you are never heard from again. Not even your father the Earth shaker will have the power to find you or save you from our wrath" she said simply.

"Percy looked her straight in the eyes before he dropped to his knee. He looked at all the hunters before he said "I'll never in my wildest dreams do anything that would hurt her. I will do everything I can to protect her" he said just as serious.

"Then welcome to the hunt, brother" she said smiling.

Before anyone could react, Artemis had pulled her into a tight hug and her face was beaming happily. One by one the hunters came and welcomed Percy into the hunt. Each gave him a hug as asked him to take care of their mistress.

Artemis couldn't be happier as she watched her hunters welcome her love into the hunt.

Zoë slipped her hand into Artemis and gave it a small squeeze.

**Hey dear readers**

**Another chapter done hope you like it please review.**

**The next chapter will be the revelation of Percy's domains and his titles. However I would like to hear your thoughts about what it should be? What should his titles be and what should his domains be? It needs to fit with him being a son of Hestia and Poseidon though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I wanted this chapter to be a bit different which is why I have changed narrator form. I know I said that Percy's godly powers and all that would be revealed but I needed a bit more time on that so I thought of this chapter to fill in the void yet still help the story as you'll see in the next chapter about the meeting with the council. Maybe even Chaos would bestow a visit to the meeting, but is she mad and if so at whom?**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

Phenex POV

"Bring me the Goddess unharmed and bring Percy Jackson in chains. Use every Nephilim and Fallen angels. You are their leader are you not Gregori? Show me their power and I'll give you a place in my new world order"

The fallen angel bowed before him before he turned to leave. He had an army to immobilize. They had a mission and they would not fail the only being who had accepted them.

? POV

Percy Jackson you always seem to amaze me. I chuckled a bit thinking of the journey he underwent. He had changed a lot. I knew that I had made the right choice by choosing Percy as the savior. I walked slowly around the garden thinking about my eminent meeting with the Council of Olympus. I knew things would be complicated. It wouldn't be easy to make them understand the importance of this matter.

I thought back to the day I first talked with Percy Jackson. He made sure that if he were to help they were to come and help him. He asked a lot that time he had asked me to work magic against the laws my father first made when he created the different Gods.

However, I know now why I had made the right choice in granting him that wish. They had proved to be about the same as him in power, skill and most important of all their heart.

I hadn't told Percy yet that in raw power he was still way under my uncle but he had great power. I began to think back to the day met her. The mother of the greatest hero to have ever lived. Hestia was in tears not knowing what she should do. I met her by chance but I ended up telling her everything. She was the only one who knew about the same things as I had taught Percy. I told her I could make her son mortal hide him among the demigods. I knew that day that if he had been born a God the balance in the council would have shifted for worse and Kronos would have ended up defeating the Gods but only because they were thrown into chaos by the son of the strongest of Kronos and Rhea's children.

I also knew his true love despite what I told him when we first meeting. Well I had to lie, who would have ever believed that the virgin and man-hating Goddess would fall in love? Certainly not I but I knew enough not to question the power of love. Heck not even my mother who had indirectly made sure that both Freya and Aphrodite had a certain amount of power over love. However, I still believe that she made a mistake not teaching how to not be affected by it.

I remembered I had to check in on B's training. I flashed to Hell. I knew she would be training with Rias after all she had more or less the same power as her. I walked toward the palace. I could feel the glances cast by the citizens. Hell the realm of Lucifer was a wonderful place. Heck, I found myself more drawn to Hell than paradise but then again I hated the silent and serene atmosphere that paradise emits.

The Palace in Hell was majestic. It stood out as a pure and almost holy place or something not befitting of hell, yet it fit perfectly in. The fallen angels, who had sided with Luficer in the Great War, built hell. They had slowly evolved into the demonic creatures they are. Their skin was red which showed how pure you were. Those with blood red skin was viewed as noble and true devils.

They of course had tails and horns. The horn's length showed ones evilness, so to speak. No devils was evil. Everything the devils did, they did to make sure the realm of the humans would not fall into utter chaos or slow into nothingness.

As I walked towards the front door it opened as if it knew I was coming. However I knew who had opened it.

"Lucia, your fur looks astonishing today, did you grow it or?" I asked as I smugly looked at the female cat who had opened the door.

"No sir, not now nor the last time" she said as she changed her form into a more human like creature. She was a mix of sorts. She was half cat and half devil. Don't ask how it happened, I don't know and I don't really want to know.

"Please show me to Rias" I said casually trying to avoid looking at her almost naked body.

"As you wish sir" she said trying to lock her arms through mine. I knew it was a fight I would lose so I willingly let her do it. She led me down several corridors. We stopped in front of what I remembered being her study room. Lucia knocked on the door and announced my arrival as she opened the door.

"Well hello there Night come on in she's almost done" Rias said with a smile that quickly vanished.

"Is he not with you?" She asked with a quivering voice.

"No I'm afraid not Rias. He has returned to his world" I said knowing full well why she was sad.

_Goodness Percy I hope Artemis never learns of your almost adventures_ I thought as a chuckled internally.

I looked at the other end of the room and there she was. She was training her power over the fires of the underworld. She had grown stronger over the years. Her fire had changed color to green to symbolize her heritage.

"So B you ready to return to your brother?" I asked her.

"Yes I am" she said as she walked towards me.

"Well you did pass all of my tests. You even managed to score higher than Percy but I did expect that from you" Rias said as she smiled at B.

"Thank you my lady" B said as she hugged Rias.

After eating dinner, which Rias had insisted we did with her, I flashed B and myself back to my palace in the Netherworld.

"You should know that Percy and Artemis are now a couple" I said figuring it would be better to tell her now before she saw.

"That was about time" she said smiling happily.

We talked back and forth for a while until I figured it would do well it a good night's rest before the meeting tomorrow.

I bid B Goodnight before I went off to my chambers. Before I induced myself into a sleeplike state, I thought tomorrow chaos would erupt in more way's than one. I sighed before I fell into nothingness.

Percy POV

We were all sitting around the campfire enjoying a good time together. I felt something against my barrier and told Artemis and the Hunters that I would take a quick survey of the area.

_Man what a day. Finally I'm home with the girl I love _I thought to myself as I walked beyond the barrier. The moment I did I vanished in what I later knew was a pink puff.

I arrived in a girl's room. There were all sorts of makeup things that I had no clue what were.

I saw a shadow move toward me. I realized it was Aphrodite and immediately feared what she would do to me. I could feel my wrist was bound tightly together behind the chair I was sitting in.

She had an angry scowl on her face.

"Um hi Aphrodite is there something I can help you with?" I said nervously not sure, if I had done something wrong.

"Do you really love Artemis?" She said sternly. Her face was contorted into something I had never before seen on her face.

"Yes from the very bottom of my heart I love her, I would do anything to protect her" I said seriously.

She softened up a bit "Good she deserves it. I know the stories and my actions make it look like I hate her but I care about her I want her to have the highest form of love there exist. Know that if you break her heart Apollo won't be the one you should fear" she said the last part it an edge to it.

"Don't worry Aphrodite I would never do anything to harm her, never" I said from my heart.

I loved Artemis like I had never loved a being before. I had once thought that Annabeth was the girl I was supposed to be with but deep, deep down I knew that it wasn't supposed to be us.

Whenever I closed my eyes all I saw was Artemis, even my dreams were filled with her. I suspected it would intensify from now on.

"Aphrodite can I ask a personal question?" I asked remembering something I had discussed with Freya.

"Hmm yes of course Percy dear" she said with a smile the former stern look on her face completely gone as she put on new makeup.

"Why do you hide from your true love?" I asked not sure how she would react.

She froze completely before slowly turning her face to look at me. Her eyes looked afraid "Wh…what do you mean?" She stammered.

"Your true love is Hephaestus is it not? I have seen how you looked at him during all the meetings, but it wasn't until I met Freya I could put the pieces together" I said.

I noticed tears were flowing down her face freely.

"I don't know. I'm afraid Percy. Whenever I look at him my heart freezes up and I don't know what to do" she said her face in her hands.

I used my powers over fire to burn through the ropes around my wrists.

I walked towards her and slowly rubbed her back before she threw herself at me as sobbed into my shoulder.

"Aphrodite I want you to think about the pain you have inflicted on him. I know he loves you very dearly but seeing you with his brother all the times breaks his hearts. You can still mend the broken pieces in your love but I learned this during the time I was gone. You don't have control over love but you can guide it, help it blossom or tear it to pieces. Right now you can't control it very well and you subconsciously try to push yourself away because you think you can't handle it" I said knowing that she needed to know the truth.

"Go to him talk with him make up for the centuries of broken love you have afflicted on both of you. I stand behind you I believe you can handle it and I know you deserve to be happy just like everyone else" I said.

She detached herself from me.

"Yes you're right I'll go to him now, but what if he doesn't want me now?" She asked nervously.

"You think he would still wait for you if he didn't?" I simply said "Go to him mend both of your broken hearts and during the meeting tomorrow I'll have someone help put your power under control" I said

"Thank you Percy perhaps you should be the God of love instead" she said teasingly.

"Nah I'll let you handle that you much better at it than me" I said.

Aphrodite flashed us both to Hephaestus before she flashed me back to the camp.

I returned in the middle of the camp in a pink puff. I heard her voice in my head _Sorry I couldn't help myself, she's just so fun to tease_ she laughed in my head and I knew I was in serious trouble.

**Please review and let me know what you thought about the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers**

**A new chapter is up I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long but I had an internal conflict of sorts in my mind about this chapter so I wanted more time to write it. Well anyway here it is.**

Percy POV

Artemis stood up abruptly after the pink smoke evaporated. She was gazing at him first unknowingly than realization hit her as evident in her eyes. I noticed she was furious to say the least. Heck I'd probably be furious too if I were in her position. I held up my hands and before she could do anything, I told her everything that happened at Aphrodite's palace.

"So you're telling me that not only does she care about me but you actually gave her love advice?" Artemis asked stupefied.

"Yeah I guess. Though I only told her what I had observed yet did not really know until I met and spoke with Freya" I said as Artemis scooted herself closer to me. We were all sitting around the bonfire in the middle of the hunters' camp. I had only just been told the names of all the hunters.

Amelia daughter of Apollo, I noticed that she was the blonde haired girl I met along with Thalia when I came with Serena. Catherine daughter of Demeter. Sarah daughter of Ares. Ella daughter of Hermes. Chloe daughter of Athena. Natalie, another daughter of Apollo. Riley also a daughter of Ares. Emma yet another daughter of Apollo. Isabella a mortal girl. Faye daughter of Aphrodite. Aria daughter of Hecate. Morgan also daughter of Hecate. Alyssa another daughter of Ares. Caroline also daughter of Demeter. Mia also a mortal girl. Anna another daughter of Aphrodite.

It was a lot of names to keep track of so I kept getting a few wrong, to which they happily teased me about. However, I knew that one day I would remember them perfectly. That is of course if Artemis still wanted me in her hunt.

"Tell me about what you did all those years" Thalia said.

"Well you'll just have to wait till tomorrow when we attend the meeting" I said as I otherwise would have to tell everything twice.

"Aw come one fish breath we're not attending" she complained.

"Who said you weren't going to?" I asked.

"What you mean we are?" Thalia asked confused.

"Well duh, you have all accepted the fact that I love him and date him, you deserve to know everything well almost" Artemis said as she laughed.

"What is this almost thing we can't hear about? Something you're planning to do with my dear cousin, hmm Artemis?" Thalia teased. Artemis' face became bright red and all the hunters laughed while I chuckled slightly.

"Sorry girls but I think I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day" I said as I headed for a small tent I had erected.

"Where do you think you're going?" Artemis asked with a slight blush.

"Um, to my tent to sleep" I said confused as to what she was getting at.

"No way, you disappeared ten years ago I'm not letting you out of my sight that easily" Artemis said her blush only intensified.

She led me to her tent and told her hunters she too would retire for the day.

The last thing I remember before darkness overcame me was how tight Artemis cuddled with me as she drifted to sleep.

The next day in the throne room.

Artemis POV

We were all gathered in the council only my hunters and Percy's brother Tyson had been allowed to attend. Tyson had nearly crushed the life out of Percy when he first saw him.

The day had started with Percy telling me he wanted to speak with his mother before the meeting.

I had told him I'd accompany him but he had merely dismissed it saying he needed some alone time with his mother. I had also begun to notice a strange feeling within me. I had talked a bit with Aphrodite before the meeting. She had told me how lucky I was to have Percy. Yes I knew that, I did after all fall in love with him and I don't tend to do that at all. I asked her however what the feeling was and she told me I was simply being jealous.

Zeus cleared his throat to signal silence.

"The meeting has hereby begun" he said sternly. It seemed father and Hera had worked out yesterday's little fight.

"So Percy tell us everything" Hera said clearly ignoring Zeus. She noticed that she winked at him. _How dare she do that to my Percy_ she thought.

"Well that would be a long story we don't have time for" Percy said.

"YOU WILL TELL US EVERYTHING BOY" Zeus yelled at Percy who seemed unfazed my it.

"Well Zeus it would be wise not to yell at my apprentice" a voice said.

A black vortex portal appeared near the doors to the council. A man only a few years older than Percy stepped through along with another person who appeared to be female but the face was covered.

I wondered about the fact he had called Percy his apprentice.

"Ah I sure has been a long time since I've been here" the man said. He looked towards my hunters until his gaze landed on Zoë.

"Ah Zoë I see you've been accepted back among your family" the man said a smile plastered on his face. His face was rather plain, nothing special to remember him by as far as I could see. However, his eyes were completely black. It was as if they sucked in the light in the room.

"Who the Hades are you and how dare you enter your council without permission. I should kill you this instant" Zeus said angrily.

"Shut it Zeus. I'm not someone you want to anger. Let me be clear" the man said. "I never wanted you as the king of the Gods" at this every member of the council gasped and looked at the man stupefied.

"What I'm the strongest of us all it is only fair that I should rule" he shot back with a smirk as if he believe he had won a fight.

The man began laughing hysterically and Zeus face morphed into one of shock and anger.

"You the strongest?" The man laughed even harder.

"Sorry Zeus but you are only sharing the third place with your brother Hades" he said smiling at Zeus.

"Then who is the Strongest?" Poseidon asked as he grew curious at the mention that his brothers was placed third.

"Well you are in second place, Poseidon. As for who the strongest is well she is the one you will not fight" the man said. I immediately looked at Hestia as the first to realize whom he was speaking of as it soon dawned on the others.

"Hestia?" Hera asked.

"Yes she is the strongest child of Kronos and Rhea. She is actually placed above your father" the man said.

"Please I'm not strong. I don't even want to fight anyone" Hestia said as she grew nervous under the attention of the entire council.

"Perhaps you should tell us who you are before we begin to trust your words" Athena said to the man.

"Ah yes well I don't really have a name like you do, however we were born with a divine name. A name you would also show our purpose in this world" the man said.

"And that name is?" Aphrodite asked only now did I notice that she was sitting on Hephaestus lap.

"Well my name Aphrodite is Armageddon" he said "But you can call me Night I was given that name a long time ago by a mortal love of mine" Night said.

"And what is your purpose as you told us of?" Athena asked.

"Well my purpose is pretty simple. Total destruction of everything. Gods mortal the planet the universe" Night said.

It took some time to comprehend this and it was hard to believe. I looked at Percy to expecting him to confirm that this was only a joke. However, he did not such thing. I knew that Night told the truth or I at least trusted Percy.

"I trust your word Night" I said shocking many in the council.

"Ah so this is the girl you've been telling me about Percy" Night said. "Well I must say all the things you said are true, she is as beautiful as the moon" he said which made me blush.

Percy walked over to me and I shrank down in size to be enveloped in a tight embrace with the love of my life.

"True love how beautiful it can be" Night said as he whistled at Percy and me.

"Oh right Artemis I bring another gift from Percy. He sure is stubborn but it was a delightful request to fulfill" Night said

The girl stepped towards Artemis and the hunters. She reached up and pulled off her hood. There stood my other lost Hunter. Biance Di Angelo daughter of Hades. She was back because of Percy too. I kissed Percy before I hugged Bianca in a hug. All my hunters came and hugged her and welcomed her back.

Three flashed appeared in the throne room as the fates stood before us.

"Percy Jackson your godly domains and titles have been chosen" the fates said in unison.

A scroll appeared in their hands and they read:

"As a son of the most powerful children of Kronos and Rhea you have been made an Olympian and are now the 15th Olympian. Your domains are as follows: Storms, Poseidon have now lost this domain. Hope, destruction and the bond shared in a family. Your titles are as follows: Percy Jackson God of Storms, Hope, the family bond and the husband of the Goddess of the Moon" the fates said. Immediately before anyone could speak, the fates spoke again.

"Artemis you have been given the domain of the Moon as Selene has given you her very Essen of the moon and are now the wife to the God of Storms and hope" they said before they vanished as quickly as they came. A new throne materialized beside Artemis' throne. It took the shape of Percy's powers, domains and his adventures. Including some of what I assumed was the Nordic regions.

I also noticed a ring on both my finger and Percy's finger, to symbolize our marriage.

Aphrodite shrieked and engulfed me in a bear hug that I was sure Tyson would be envious of.

"Congrats Artie" she said.

"Now it would be wise to get on it the program. The war is coming. You Gods will train both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter unite them and train them personally. Percy will train the hunters and teach Artemis a few things" Night said in a voice daring us to defy his words. I however couldn't care less as I was now married to my true love. I thought that I couldn't be happier right now.

**Hope you liked it please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
